


Petunia and her not so little freak

by Stixo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixo/pseuds/Stixo
Summary: Petunia Dursley is frustrated. No, beyond frustrated. Her sexual life with her husband has never been amazing. But what if around her is somebody who will give her what she wants?P.S: additional tags will be added.Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter
Kudos: 115





	Petunia and her not so little freak

Petunia Dursley is frustrated. No, beyond frustrated. She has everything. Big house, rich husband, son, nephew who is doing chores every day instead of her Duddy. Then why she is frustrated? Well, her sexual life with her husband has never been amazing. Well her husband isn’t in the best condition and his cock is far from being acceptable. So, she usually need to masturbate after sex to give herself an orgasm and she doesn’t expect it to change. But what if around her is somebody who will give her what she wants?

Here she was. Lazily siting at her sofa and watching some cooking show. Bored to death. Her husband went to cinema with their son and his sister. She didn’t want to spend in any cases more time than was necessarily with her and listen from her how bad mother she is, so she stayed home. They shouldn’t be home in less than 3 hours. At least she can relax a little bit. Until that little freak came.

“What do you want freak?” asked his aunt grumpily.

Harry blushed “Can we go to doctor?” holding hands on his crotch.

She frowned “What is wrong?”

He blushed even more “My pee-pee is standing and it’s really painful, please.”

Petunia raised her eyebrows “Show me freak.”

Ashamed of himself, he pulled his pants and boxers down. Petunia’s eyes widened. In front of her was now fully erect dick of her nephew. Which was longer and particularly thicker than her husband’s dick. ‘That’s not possible’ she thought. He is too young to have such a big dick.

She gulped “You don’t need to go to doctor. I can help you with that freak.”

He wasn’t sure if he heard what his aunt said. Wants his aunt help him? “Really?”

She nodded.

“Thank you Aunt Petunia” he was still gaping at her.

She licked her lips and told him to sit on the sofa. He quickly jumped on the sofa and waited. His aunt was now looking at him. At his cock in fact. She knew it was wrong, but not having that beautiful big cock of her 8 year old nephew inside her pussy, that would be a sin. Now he will return me all my kindness I am giving him. Staring at his cock, she grew hungrier and hungrier until she couldn’t take it anymore. She started stripping her skirt and panties before her freak nephew, showing him her shaved pink pussy with small lips. Harry looked confused, he didn’t know why his aunt was stripping. She only smirked at his reaction.

She came closer and pointed at him “Now listen you freak. If you do as I say, your pee-pee won’t hurt. But if you not, I will tell Vernon to take out the belt on you. Right?” hissed.

“Yes Aunt Petunia” he gulped.

“Good” said satisfied. Now he is all mine. She climbed on Harry, her pussy really close to his cock. She was now heavily dripping on his shaft. Not wanting to delay her pleasure, she grabbed his cock and positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly rubbed his head against her clit.

“God freak” she moaned. His head was for sure at least twice bigger than her husband’s. Slowly stroking his shaft she spit her own saliva on her hand and slightly rubbed it against his cock to make him enough wet to easily slide into her. When she agreed with herself that he was wet enough, she pointed his cock at her entrance and inserted him inside her pussy.

“ **AHHHHHHHHH! YES FREAK** , stretch me how I had never been before” screamed as his cock entered her. Eventually she needed to stop or his cock would rip her. God he is so thick.

So she just took time to adjust to the thickness of his cock. Few moments later she pushed her hips down really slowly and when it was hurting too much she stopped. She was pushing herself down, until she met his thighs and another scream escaped her mouth. Now his cock fully inside of her. This is what I needed. Now Harry knew why his Aunt was half-naked and started to like this feeling of his pee-pee inside her. And now his cock wasn’t even hurting, it was really helping him. Slowly running her hand down her body, she brought her fingers to her pussy and started rubbing her clit. The other one stopped on her left breast slowly massaging it. She gasped at this feeling. But she needed more, she began to move slowly up and down. She had few hours to enjoy her nephew’s dick. By the passing time her bouncing became faster and faster. She was moaning in delight.

“That’s it freak, you are soooo good and soooo big” moaned loudly.

He couldn’t believe his ears. For the first time in his life his Aunt praised him. His lips curved into his usual mischievous smile. Petunia’s hair flew everywhere, how aggressively she was bouncing on his cock, it was no wonder. She held his shoulders to maintain stability. Her breasts were even in a bra slapping up and down. Her screaming didn’t stop. Gosh, I need to control in front of him. Look at his face he knows I love his cock.

“Don’t get it into your head freak!” screamed “Or I will be forced to punish you… **AHHHHHHHHH**.”

And she kept bouncing like there is no tomorrow. Not only her but also her pussy became addicted to his cock. She was now without doubts a slut of his cock. His pain was now fully away, but his pee-pee was still standing. But how his aunt was enjoying his standing pee-pee inside her ‘Maybe it’s a good thing to have a standing pee-pee’ he thought.

“ **YEEEES FREAAAK, AAAAAHHHH, YOUR COCK IS AMAAAZING**!” screamed in pleasure.

Now it was time for her orgasm. Completely different from every orgasm she had ever experienced. Shaking and screaming at him how good he was. Her knees shut together and pussy choked his cock. Enjoying her first orgasm caused by something other than her hand. An hour or two before she was completely frustrated and now she was fully satisfied. It was Harry’s turn to moan. He and his pee-pee were feeling inhumanly happy. However, he also felt a certain tension in his pee-pee.

“Aunt Petunia I don’t know why but I feel like my pee-pee will explode” said innocently to his slightly shaking aunt.

Knowing what he meant, she slowly with shaky legs climbed of him. His cock was now covered in her pussy juices. She took his cock in her right hand and began to stroke his him. Harry shudder at this new feeling, but it was definitely good for his pee-pee. Her left hand form his thigh moved to his testicles and massaged them. Then her movements became faster. Harry kept softly moaning his aunt’s name.

“You like this, don’t you?” smiled at him.

He could only nod, only moans escaped his mouth. Petunia felt he is close so she took his head in her mouth. Slowly sucking and kissing his head. Harry let out one big moan and shot his small load into her mouth. She swallowed everything. He tasted so good. His cum was very sweet, completely different from Vernon’s, which was disgusting.

“Thank you Aunt Petunia, my pee-pee is not standing and hurting anymore” squeaked happily and kissed her cheek. Putting his boxers and pants on, he went to continue to do chores.

Petunia only gaped at him rubbing the kissed cheek she realized what happened in the last hour or two. But her thoughts were cut off when the front doors open.

“We are back home Pet.”

But she knew that she is never going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
